


with hate in a voice (the colours)

by OldEmeraldEye



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Gallows Humor, Gen, Literal Gallows, Metaphors, Singing, Translation Available, Traps & Snares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28506027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: Finally, they sing.
Kudos: 3





	with hate in a voice (the colours)

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Gaeilge available: [le fuath ina ghuth (na dathanna)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29093313) by [AiKat (OldEmeraldEye)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/AiKat)



Finally, they start to sing, the wretches of the earth gathered up in his net, canaries in a mine that he has taken pains to build around them.

The singular problem of the metaphor is that canaries make it out of the mine again, more often than not, and Lord Beckett has no intention of letting a pirate do anything but swing to his tune.

Issues of wordplay aside, it is as good a beginning as he is going to get to this great ending.


End file.
